


The Malfoy Heir

by DarkHPworld



Series: New Generations Whores [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHPworld/pseuds/DarkHPworld
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy the heir of the mighty Malfoy clan. Son of Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy (Lucius Malfoy)





	The Malfoy Heir

"Fucking Malfoy Slut!" Harry groaned as he continue to thrust his cock inside his son's boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy. 

"Oh yes! Master! Fuck me!" Scorpius moan as Harry Potter ram his cock in his boypussy.

It was his routine everytime he spends his time with his boyfriend's family. Harry, James and Albus have been fucking his ass since he was eleven years old. 

Even when he and Albus became lovers, his boypussy is open for Albus' father and brother. Even his grandfather/real father Lucius Malfoy's cock is welcome to fuck his boypussy. 

Scorpius turns out to be a slut like his father/brother Draco who enjoyed being fuck by men of authority. 

Lucius started fucking his virgin ass since he was five. According to Lucius he should be proud as Lucius didn't fuck Draco until he was eleven. 

From age five Scorpius became Lucius little fuck toy together with his mother Ginny. Lucius even fuck both Mother and son at the same time. 

When Lucius impregnated Ginny again and his mother gave birth to his younger sister Lyra, Lucius shifts his interest to his new daughter. Grooming her to be his next fuck toy. 

When Scorpius went to Hogwarts and befriended Albus he learned that he wasn't the only one who were being fucm by his family. Albus told him all the things happening inside the Potter Household. 

When Christmas holiday came, Albus invited him to stay for three days at the Potter Manor. During his first stay, Harry had fuck him together with Albus. By second day, James fuck his ass too and third day came he joined the Potter Household's orgy. 

There he witnessed even the eight year old Rose and six year old Lily fuck their Daddy while James fuck his mom, Hermione Granger-Potter, while Albus fuck his ass. 

From then on, Scorpius became part of their little family orgy every year. Now at eighteen Scorpius have been staying at the Potter's Manor since he graduated. The three Potter Men had fuck her regularly. Never missing a day. 

"Fuck your such a slut like your parents!" Harry said as he started to thrust harder as he feel his orgasm nearing. 

"You want my cum slut? You want Daddy's cock?" Harry ranted as he gripped Scorpius blonde hair.

"Yes Master! Fill me with your cum!" Scorpius shouted as he felf himself near orgasm too.

"Fuck! Then take my cum slut! Fucking slut!" Harry said before he pushed Scorpius head at the bed to thrust even harder. The whole bed creaked at the intensity of his thrust before he felt himself exploded inside Scorpius. "AH! Fuck!" 

"Hmm that was so hot!" Hermione said as she stand up from the chair she's sitting from. 

She then walk seductively towards the bed naked and kissed her husband.

"My turn!" Hermione said before straddling Scorpius and sinking on his cock

"oh! I'm so horny!" Hermione moan as she started bouncing up and down.

Scorpius only ever fuck Potter women and his mother Ginny, any othe girl didn't interest him. The first woman he ever fuck is his mother. He was only eight when one night his mother climbed on his bed and started sucking his cock. She then started riding his cock like a wanton slut. After that day, his mother would go everytime she wasn't fucking Lucius to fuck him. She would ask him to cum inside her and give her babies. 

Harry now hard again, presented his cock to Scorpius. He immediately open his mouth and started sucking Harry's cock.

Like a good little fuck toy, Scorpius had let Harry amd Hermione use him for another two hours using all of his body for their own pleasure. It was already near lunch time when he went out of the Master's room walking naked.

As he walk into his boyfriends room, he walk by James room and saw Rose and Lily fucking their brother. Rose was bouncing on James cock whild Lily is riding James face. He then remembered how James always swears to impregnate his sisters with his seed and even fucking his future daughters. He walk pass and towards the open door of his boyfriend's room. There he watched Albus slepping soundly and naked. He crawl carefully between his boyfriend's legs and started lick and slurling his cock to hardness. It didn't take long for Al's cock to harden as Scorpius knew he was an expert in sucking cock. As his boyfriend continue to sleep, Scorpius decided to wake Al in his favorite way possible. He straddle Al before sinking at his cock with Harry's cum still inside him.


End file.
